When You Fall
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: Would he help her when she needed him? or would he just stand by and watch? challenge response. Eventual LitaCena. characters: lita,Cena,Edge,Orton,Bischoff,others.


Title: When You Fall. (1/?)

Author: AngelicToture

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one you recognise.

Rating: PG13

Pairing: Lita/Cena eventually.

Spoilers: Raw 6th November 2006 and mentions of Cyber Sunday.

Notes: Response to Karen's Raw challenge posted at litafics on LJ. Title comes from Live Again by Sevendust. This is the first thing I've written in a week since the muses decided to disappear for reasons I still haven't found out. There's a couple of little curse words here and there cause my Edge muse was in a foul mood.

Part 1.

* * *

A slightly pissed off looking redhead walked to the ring with Edge and Randy Orton at either side of her, the newly won women's title over her shoulder. She was trying to force a smile on her face without much success.

She stood in the ring listening to them talk about their match at Cyber Sunday the night before. It was after that match that they'd done something she never thought they would, they actually left without her. They didn't even stay to watch her match. If it had just been an ordinary match it might not have bothered her so much but it was a women's title match, one of the biggest matches she'd had in months and her 2 supposed best friends hadn't even been there to see it.

The diva was pulled from her thoughts by the arrival of Eric Bischoff. The general manager for the night was of course gloating over his exploits from the night before. Lita tried her hardest to smile through all this but eventually she'd had enough. Her blond friend made the mistake of mentioning their celebrations last night; he didn't notice the look of annoyance on her face as she raised a microphone to her lips.

"Did you boys have fun last night? Without me?"

"Oh…yeah…umm…sorry about that…we would've waited for you but we really wanted to get to that club…"

"And you couldn't have waited till my match was over?"

"Uh…no." Edge answered with a sheepish grin.

"Do you think you could save this little domestic until later?"

"No…not that it's got anything to do with you Bischoff." The redhead glared at him.

"That's Mr. Bischoff to you and I would advise you to watch that pretty little mouth of yours before I have something done about it."

"Are you two just gonna stand there and let him talk to me like that?"

Hazel eyes looked at Edge and Randy.

"Well…he is kinda the boss Li…"

The redhead sent murderous looks at all 3 men before throwing down the microphone and storming from the ring.

"Lita…where are you going?" Edge called after her.

"Forget about her for now…there's more important business to be taken care of right now."

The GM then proceeded to announce some of the matches he'd made for the night while Edge and Randy exchanged glances.

xxxXXxxx

Lita stormed into the locker room she was sharing with the Canadian and the legend killer, throwing her belt down as she muttered curses under her breath.

It didn't take too long for Edge and Randy to follow her back, the St Luis native sticking his head round the door first only to duck back out when a book was hurled in his direction.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You both ditched me last night! You couldn't even wait till my match was done to go off whoring it up round town could you?"

"We didn't think it'd be such a big deal Li…we thought you'd be too tired to go out anyway…"

"It would've been nice if I'd had a choice." The diva growled.

"Li we're sorry ok….anyway Bischoff wants to see you in his office."

Lita shot glares at both superstars before heading towards the temporary GM's office.

She'd barely knocked on the door when he called for her to come in.

"What do you want Bischoff?"

"That's Mr. Bischoff…you know Lita, I like you…you have spirit, that's a good thing but too much spirit can be dangerous."

"Do you plan on getting to the point any time soon?"

"My point Lita is that a fiery spirit like yours needs to be kept in check."

The redhead's eyes narrowed.

"What are you getting at?"

"I've been thinking…there really isn't much competition for you in the women's division and I know you aren't afraid to take on one of the guys so I've made a little match for you tonight….against Umaga." A twisted smile appeared on his face.

"What? You're joking right?"

"Lita you should know by now that I never joke about these things…now run along, you have a match to prepare for."

The diva's head was swimming as she closed the door behind her, Bischoff's words still floating around in her mind. Had he really just put her in a match with the undefeated Samoan bulldozer?

"What did the great white haired wonder want?" Randy asked when the still stunned redhead got back to their locker room.

"He…he put me in a match…with Umaga…"

Edge spat the water he was drinking over the wall.

"He what? He can't actually do that can he?" Randy asked.

"He's GM for the night; he can do whatever the fuck he wants."

Edge ran his fingers through his blond hair as Lita slumped down on a near by bench and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Maybe if we talk to him…"

"That'll just make him even more determined to do it…at least I'm faster than Umaga…as long as I don't stay still for too long I should be ok."

"Li he's 4 times the size of you…if he gets a hold of you it'll be like he's throwing a rag doll around…"

"It won't be that bad…I've been in the ring with guys before."

"Li, even Kane can't beat him…"

"This really isn't filling me with confidence…"

Edge sighed and knelt in front of the redhead.

"Ok…just try and stay away from him as long as you can till we get out there…we'll get you disqualified or something."

"But I'll lose the match…"

"At least that's better than getting your head taken off by the big Samoan."

Hazel eyes gazed at the Canadian for a second before looking over at Randy.

"Ok…I guess this is the only way…"

"Don't worry Li; we'll be watching…he won't get the chance to lay a finger on you."

The redhead sighed. As much as she wanted to believe that she wasn't so sure.

xxxXXxxx

The diva didn't have her usual bounce in her step as she made her way out to the ring. Even knowing Edge and Randy were watching in the locker room wouldn't stop her hands from shaking. She'd be even more nervous if she knew Eric Bischoff had locked the legend killer and Canadian in that room to prevent them from interfering.

Lita stood watching as Umaga made his way to the ring, his annoying little sidekick present as always.

She tried to put her plan into action, she ran around the ring managing to avoid the Samoan's hands as he grabbed for her.

John Cena walked into the arena, muttering to himself about not needing a night off. He saw a few people gathered around a monitor watching the action in the ring. Blue eyes widened in shock when he saw what they were watching. Lita was apparently trying to get as far away from Umaga as possible without much success.

"What the hell…?"

Back in the ring a large hand caught the redhead by the hair and effortlessly lifted the diva onto his shoulders. John felt sick when he heard the redhead scream, she obviously knew what was coming just as well as he did. A second later Umaga had hit the Samoan drop; the diva was now lying unconscious in ring.

John watched, waiting for Edge and Orton to come out and help the redhead but they were nowhere to be seen. The Samoan had dragged the diva to the corner, John realising he was about to go for the Samoan spike. The West Newbury native took off running towards the ring. He might not exactly be best friends with the redhead but he wasn't about to let this happen to her.

He dived into the ring, immediately landing punches and kicks on the big Samoan and eventually knocking him out of the ring all together. The dark haired superstar paced the ring like a caged tiger until he was sure the Samoan had given up. He walked over to the unconscious diva in the corner.

"Lita?"

John knelt down beside her and gently shook her shoulder but she was completely out cold. He quickly hopped out of the ring and scooped the redhead up in his arms, carrying her away from the ring area. He didn't have a clue what the hell was going on but he'd bet it had something to do with Eric Bischoff.


End file.
